


Predatory

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Voyeurism, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn despises the attention the female nobility of Thedas lavish upon her Commander. They were wyverns and varghests disguised in skirts and lace, forked tongues whispering honey in his ears. </p><p>But wyverns and varghests did not compete with a dragoness in the game of predator versus prey. </p><p>Especially when the prey was so handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t _bloody_ fair for one man to be so handsome.

Nor was it fair that she had to sit on her throne and entertain their guests while the eligible bachelorettes of the Thedosian nobility toyed with her lover.

Evelyn tapped her fingers against the armrest in annoyance, only half listening to the latest supplicant begging for her attention. One particularly sycophantic woman had her fingers on Cullen’s chest; she was practically pawing at him! She’d already watched one Orlesian woman grab his ass when she thought he wasn’t looking.

The nerve of these women!

She supposed it wasn’t really Cullen’s fault. Josephine’s tailors had done a magnificent job with the new military uniforms. The black crushed velvet clung to his muscles like a caress, accentuating his broad shoulders and narrow hips. Silver epaulets decorated the uniform, and the Inquisition’s insignia was emblazoned upon the breast. He liked quite official, and those pants were doing wonders for his ass.

She’d checked earlier when she’d slunk off to grab a drink.

Evelyn had to resist the urge to clench her hand into a fist when the woman held out her hand for Cullen to kiss. He did so, of course, ever the model of propriety. The woman flashed him a sultry smile before she left, though she didn’t leave him empty-handed. Evelyn watched with narrowed eyes as Cullen unfolded a sheet of paper left in his hand. He flushed after reading it, standing up straight and squishing the thing in his pocket.

She burned to know what the note had said.

How dare that… that _bitch!_

It was well known that Evelyn and Cullen were sleeping together; indeed, she felt Cullen was very close to asking her to marry him. The hints were overwhelmingly obvious to anyone who paid attention. And here this woman - no, this _flock_ of women! - had the _gall_ to attempt to seduce him?

Enough was enough.

She pushed herself to her feet as soon as the supplicant was appeased, and moved off the dais, striding over to her Commander purposefully. There was thunder in her wake, for most of the nobles happily jumped away from her. But a few of the women near Cullen didn’t get the message; Evelyn had to forcibly push one of them out of the way.

Cullen looked up as she approached, relief clear on his face. When he caught her expression, however, his brow furrowed, and he took a step forward hesitantly. “Inquisitor?” he asked.

“Commander,” Evelyn said haughtily, doing her best to appear imposing. She stared down the women still surrounding Cullen, shooting the one standing inappropriately close to him a seething glare. Mollified, the woman took a step back. “I must speak with you of something of utmost importance. In private.” She flashed her eyes to make sure he caught her meaning.

His lips parted and, almost imperceptibly, she saw his tongue dart out to wet them. She had to hide her smirk. “Of course,” he said easily.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” she snapped, turning on her heel to head to her chambers. She smiled with satisfaction at the disappointed looks she’d drawn from the other women. One had looked downright petrified, frozen in her silk petticoats. Good! Let that be a lesson to them!

Wyverns and varghests, these ladies might be.

But wyverns and varghests did not compete with a dragoness in the game of predator versus prey.

She yanked the door open to her chambers, motioning for the guards to wait outside, before climbing the stairs to the inner room. She yanked her hair down, pins flying every which way, and slipped out of the silk garment Josephine had gone to great lengths to ship in from Antiva. Her smallclothes joined the dress in a pool of green fabric.

The cool air made her shiver so she settled onto her bed and cuddled into the blankets to wait for Cullen.

Seeing those women fawn over her lover had awoken a fire within her, a jealous, possessive fire that left her desirous and predatory. Just the thought of what she was going to do to Cullen – and what he was going to do to her – aroused her, dampening her thighs.

She snaked a hand down to rest at the apex of her legs, touching herself with gentle fingers. Her breath hitched as the first surge of pleasure spiked through her, settling like hot embers in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers began to move faster then, not quite so gentle as before, and soon they were slick with her want.

She flipped over then, lying on her back as she slipped a finger inside herself with a breathy moan. She thrust her hips up into her hand, her thumb rolling in circles over her clitoris. She imagined it was Cullen fucking her then, slipping in a second finger to join the first. She reinvented her fingers as his cock thrusting into her and causing these pleasurable sensations.

She was sopping now, her body flushed from her delicate ministrations. She added one more finger, thrusting them in deep before curling ever so slightly. She cried out at the burst of pleasure she was rewarded with, relaxing a moment before thrusting her fingers into her core again, and again, and again.

_Dammit, Cullen, where are you?!_

What was taking the man so long? She didn’t want to have all of the fun without him, but her thighs were aching now, sweetly burning with the intensity of her lust. She simply couldn’t wait any longer. This time when her fingers made contact, she kept them inside, pressing up against her walls while she thumbed her clitoris with abandon.

A ragged moan broke from her throat then, and she flipped over again, withdrawing all of the fingers and focusing entirely on the small, sensitive spot above her folds. She ground down into her hand, intent on the pleasure, and –

Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

_Finally!_

She moved more fiercely then, ignoring the intruder’s presence as she came close to her release. She cursed as she felt her core tighten, and her hips snapped down into the sheets one final time before she found her climax. She threw her head back with a heady groan, lost in ecstasy and blind to the world for a moment.

She felt warm hands grip her hips a minute or so later, and a broad chest behind her back. She smiled.

“You started without me,” Cullen murmured in her ear, hot breath teasing against her skin.

“You took too long,” she replied.

“It was… hard to get away.”

“That’s a poor excuse,” she clucked, removing her hand as she turned to face her lover. Cullen was staring at her intently, irises dark around dilated pupils; there was a hunger in his eyes that was reserved for her alone, and it burned through her like a flame. Her eyes flicked down; he was already naked, cock jutting proudly between his legs, and she grinned, knowing she was the cause.

He reached out a hand then, grabbing her fingers and bringing them to his lips. One by one, he licked them, catching the last of her arousal with his lips. She watched, mesmerized, and his eyes never left hers, the tension between them growing.

Her thumb popped from his mouth with an obscene sort of pop, and he smirked. “Someone was jealous,” he murmured, pulling her into his lap.

She widened her legs, touching their sexes together. “Me?” she asked innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Never.”

“You might as well have marked your territory,” he snorted, hands coming to settle on her hips.

“Did it work?” she asked.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” he chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her swiftly. She pressed her body close, forcing him to deepen the kiss almost immediately. It was a battle then, a match of teeth and lips as they fought for control over the kiss. She scraped her fingers down his scalp, eliciting a most delicious groan, and in return, he pulled on her chestnut hair, yanking her head back so he could pepper her throat with kisses.

She yelped as he bit her, sucking on her pale skin hard enough to leave a mark. It hurt, and she loved it, digging her nails into his skin. He groaned against her, releasing her flesh to move down to a collarbone. He bit it, hard, before withdrawing again, licking at the pale column of her throat.

“Maker,” he breathed, and his hands tightened on her hips.

Evelyn chuckled, grinding down against his cock.

“I _want_ you,” he whispered.

“You have me,” she replied.

He moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply and leaving her breathless. It was a fierce kiss, and he poured all of his need for her into it. Her lust had returned at the sight of her naked lover, and now it was surging again, like molten fire in her veins.

“Throw me down,” she murmured against his lips. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back. Cullen was atop her, strong arms framing her head. “Dangerous words,” he said; now it was his turn to look predatory. He was like a giant cat, muscles bunched in anticipation and golden, fey eyes turned black with lust.

“I like danger,” she asserted, reaching a hand down between them to stroke his cock. His chest rumbled with his approval as she pumped his length a few times, and then he lowered himself atop her, grinding his hips down into her heat. She gasped at the sudden movement, but the next time he ground down, she raised her hips up to meet him, the resounding smack of flesh on flesh inordinately satisfying. He rutted against her until she felt she could take no more, trying to push him aside.

He swatted her hands away as easily as if they were flies, but he pulled back nonetheless, taking her with him. He yanked her hair forward again, shoving her face towards his cock.

She obediently took his length in her mouth, gently sucking as her tongue lapped at him. He groaned, and she smirked, loving the noises she was wringing from him. She felt like a musician, and Cullen was her instrument. She reached out a hand to fondle his balls, and he hissed as she gently rolled them between her fingers.

His hips snapped forward involuntarily when she went deeper, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She almost gagged, and she surely would have had she not done this before. Instead, she suppressed the reflex and withdrew for a brief moment before latching back on and pleasuring him again. She licked and sucked until he was bucking his hips like a madman. She hummed around his cock then, urging him ever onward, and he came into her mouth.

Evelyn pulled back then, licking his seed from her lips.

He sat there, panting, his eyes hard on her as he found his breath again. She raised an eyebrow at him, spreading her legs wider in suggestion. He tentatively gripped her thigh, and she dragged the hand forward until it was resting atop her sex.

“You’re wet.” It sounded like an accusation.

“You’re attractive.”

He chuckled. “Am I now?”

“Yes,” she replied. “And you’re _mine_.” She pounced then, straddling him with her hips. The movement drove the breath from Cullen’s lungs, and Evelyn took the opportunity to attack his chest, kissing and licking and biting her way across the planes of his abdominal and pectoral muscles. She took her sweet time, caressing and loving the man beneath her until she felt him begin to move restlessly, a quiet signal that he was ready for another round. Grinning, she grazed a nipple with her teeth, and he groaned, one hand fisting in her hair.

She looked up at him wickedly, repeating the motion as she ground her hips downward. She grasped him with a firm hand and slipped him to her entrance, sliding down in one smooth motion.

He propped himself up on his elbows as she sat back, rolling her hips. He watched her as she fucked herself, eyes roving from her face down to her bouncing breasts down to her where his cock disappeared into the dark curls of her sex as she continued to pleasure herself.

She clenched around him, and he hissed at the sudden tightness. “Maker’s breath!” she heard him murmur.

“Do you like that?” she teased, clenching up again.

He picked her up, still buried to the hilt inside her, and pressed her against a nearby wall. She gasped at the slight sting of the stone on her skin, but it was soon forgotten as he snapped his hips forward into her. " _Do I like that,_ " he scoffed. He snapped his hips forward again, hard, as if to show her  _exactly_ how much he liked it. Soon, she was naught by a writhing mess, holding onto him for dear life as he pounded into her again and again. She clutched at his shoulders with her hands, hard enough to draw blood, crying out whenever he hit a particular spot within her.

_So good!_

She felt the pressure in her core intensify, and she knew she was close.

“I’m almost there!” she panted.

He slammed into her then, driving her back against the wall, and she keened as she found her second orgasm. She went limp in his grasp, and he stuck a knee out to support her dead weight even as he found another orgasm himself. She was trembling, boneless with pleasure in his grasp. She felt rather than saw him pick her up and carry her back to the bed, lying her down gently on the sheets.

“You’re mine,” she murmured, drawing him up to her lips so that she could kiss him.

He smirked. “Of course,” he allowed. “And you -” He grabbed a breast teasingly and she giggled. “- are mine.”

“Of course.”

“No need to get jealous about any other noble girls.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” she snapped. He merely laughed at her, and she smacked him playfully. “I wasn’t! I was… staking my claim.”

“A predator now, are we?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I had to squash the competition,” she sniffed.

He smiled at her. “There is no competition, love. And there never will be.”

“You wait until I’m old and wrinkly,” she snapped, fighting the pleased blush that flooded her cheeks with humor. “Then we’ll see how much competition there is!”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. “Alright, love. I’ll wait.”

“And I’ll always be there to drag you away and smack some sense into you!”

“I truly hope so.”

“Don’t you forget it!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> As always, I love hearing what you guys have to say, so feel free leaving a comment! :)


End file.
